Wildforce Call to Action
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: Set in an AU, instead of the rangers having their powers taken at the end and Master Org being destroyed, his remnants are spread across the earth along with the reborn Wild Zords. The Wild Zords have begun to bond with new people and create new rangers to fight off the Orgs popping up every now and again. This is Aaron's tail of becoming the Sneaking Fox Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally finished watching Power Rangers Wild Force and while I watched the idea for this fanfiction came in to my head. OC applications are open for this story, but I'm hoping to promote spinoffs instead. Message me if you are interested. I do have some adoptable rangers/ zords available or if you want to make your own that is fine, but we need to discuss it first. Thanks for reading. -TranscodeNightCat**

 _After Master Org was destroyed, his essence was spread across the earth looking to create new Orgs to carry out his legacy and finish his dark work. While new evil was also released, all of the previously destroyed Wild Zords were also released. The newly emerged Wild Zords spread themselves across the earth and Animarium waiting to be found by worthy rangers and to create new ones. The original Wild Force Power Rangers continue to make it their duty to stop any Orgs that appear, but now it is also their job to help bring the new rangers together and help them learn to work together and use their power for good._

Aaron was sitting in his biology class at Turtle Cove University. The teacher was a short obnoxious man who was not ashamed of showing favoritism towards his students. Aaron was a seventeen year old boy sitting in the back of the class wearing a pair of stone gray jeans and a white t-shirt. He had short, uncombed brown hair that always stuck up and yellow eyes. He was 5"6 and physically fit despite his skinny appearance.

Alyssa sat up front answering every question while the teacher praised her. Aaron had his hand up ready to answer the question correctly on several occasions, but the teacher paid him no attention; he had finally had enough of not being noticed. He grabbed his bag and looked around cautiously before making his way to the door. No one noticed him walking out of class except for Alyssa who saw him opening the door. She looked at him with concern in her eyes; Aaron looked at her briefly scowling before walking out the door and running off. On his back was a black sling backpack with all of his books in it.

Aaron ran off of the campus and in to the woods. No one seemed to care what he did which made sneaking around easy for him. As he walked around, he felt like he was being watched, and he could hear a growling noise of some sort. Without warning, the ground started shaking and a hole opened up in the ground. Aaron looked in to the hole and saw a large pair of glowing blue eyes look up at him. He heard it growl and the ground shake once more; he ran fearing what he saw. When he got back to the campus, he didn't tell anyone what he saw fearing that they would call him crazy. He walked towards the campus's plaza where a burly football player confronted him. "You look like you're lost kid. Allow me to push you in the right direction." He said pushing Aaron to the ground.

Alyssa's normally caring and helpful nature kicked in when she saw Aaron and ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked helping him up.

"I'm fine. Now, get back." Aaron said coldly.

"But I want to help you." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Aaron removed the hand and glared at the football player. "I don't need your help, Alyssa. Now, I'm going to finish what this guy started." Aaron said readying his fists. Alyssa respected his request and stood back while a crowd of students start to form chanting "fight" while others cheered.

"That's cute, but you won't even be able to take the first punch." The football player said swinging at Aaron who fell to the ground, but quickly stood back up. "I guess I was wrong about the first punch." He chuckled as he swung again. This time Aaron ducked and avoided the punch. The football player swung again while Aaron avoided the punch. Aaron continued to avoid the punches and kicks being thrown at him while moving around. He avoided another kick and stood behind the football player where he threw a punch at his back knocking him to the ground. The football player fell from the one punch as he was exhausted from trying to land a hit on Aaron. He picked up his bag and walked off leaving the crowd standing there in awe as the favored fighter lay there on the ground unconscious.

Alyssa returned to the Animarium where the others were all sitting around. "Anything happen today?" Taylor asked looking up from her book.

"There was a fight today. The kid who won had this evasive fighting style which tired out his opponent before he threw a punch. It was pretty impressive." Alyssa said recalling the fight.

"I prefer my attacks up front and personal." Max commented.

"He sounds interesting. Maybe we could meet him some time." Cole suggested.

"I don't know. He isn't exactly easy to find. He can be somewhere one minute and gone the next." Alyssa replied as she recalled Aaron sneaking out of class.

Later that night, Aaron was asleep in his apartment. He was having a dream of the woods; he fell in to the hole and saw the eyes stare at him. "Accept your fate." Aaron heard a voice say as he was blinded by the blue light and woke up. Aaron could feel something strange about the dream as he heard the cry of an animal in the distance. "I better go check out that hole." He thought to himself as he got dressed and ran to the woods where he originally found the hole. He could hear the cries grow louder and the ground shake as he entered the woods.

At the same time, Princess Shayla emerged from the fountain waking up the rangers. "Rangers, a Wild Zord is revealing itself!" She said excitedly as she looked in to the glowing pond.

"Let's go get it then." Taylor said making a fist. The others all nodded their heads as they went to get dressed and head out.

They were currently walking through the woods. "Where did the princess say the Zord was?" Cole asked looking around the dark woods.

"She doesn't know exactly where, but we should be close." Alyssa said as they continued moving.

Danny heard something move in the woods nearby. "Guys, someone is coming." He whispered nervously.

Aaron heard their voices and moved carefully through the woods until he found the large hole he remembered seeing earlier that day. He could hear growling coming from the hole.

"Guys, look, someone's down there." Taylor said pointing at Aaron who was looking deeply in to the hole.

"Maybe he found the Zord. Let's go." Cole said running towards the hole where he was blinded by a flash of blue light which made him cringe as he shielded his eyes.

"Cole!" The others all shouted in unison as they all ran to help up their downed friend.

Aaron looked over at them briefly before returning to looking at the hole. A pair of blue eyes in the hole opened and looked as though they could see through him. The eyes seemed to grow bigger, but in reality a head was actually emerging from the hole. Aaron took a step back and fell backwards shaking as he saw the large head of what looked like a fox emerge from the hole. The creature stared at Aaron while the other rangers looked at the fox Zord in awe. "What are you?" Aaron asked standing up and walking towards the majestic creature. The creature extended its head towards Aaron. "You're incredible." Aaron said petting its snout. The creature seemed to be satisfied as it opened its mouth and a light emerged from it and enveloped Aaron's hands. He opened them when the light dissipated. In his right hand was a cell phone, an orange and white flip-phone with two lines of blue on it as well as a few arcs and ridges; The colors on the top of the phone and the shapes resembled the head of a fox with the blue being the eyes. In his left hand was an orange crystal with what appeared to be a creature inside of it.

"Whoa, the Wild Zord chose him!" Cole said looking up at the figure in the shadows examining the crystal and the phone. Aaron saw the group and started running.

"Stop!" Taylor shouted as she started to give chase.

"Hey, wait up!" Max called out as he began to follow her.

"Let's go." Cole said to the others as he also began to chase the boy who was now running through the streets with the rangers hot on his tail.

"We're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk!" Danny shouted.

"I'm not letting them capture me. If they want this Wild Zord, then they have to catch me." Aaron thought to himself as he continued to run ducking in to an alley while the others ran by. Once he made sure that they were gone, Aaron returned to his apartment.

"Man, he's fast." Max said breathing heavily.

"I didn't know that the Zords could make new rangers." Alyssa said also catching her breath.

"Well, we can't do anything about him right now. Let's get back to the Animarium." Taylor said while the others nodded their heads.

"I still can't believe it!" Taylor said rubbing her head. "I thought that we were the only rangers."

"Yeah, me too, until I saw that guy last night." Max said recalling the events of last night.

"Well Merrick is a ranger too." Danny reminded them.

"Well the Wild Zords are mysterious creatures. If they can't find a ranger to suit their needs then they make one, and after you defeated Master Org. the Wild Zords have been brought back and roam the earth freely. Most likely, he will not be the last new ranger that you see." Princess Shayla explained.

"Well, that means new teammates and friends." Cole said smiling as he looked at the positive side of the situation.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Alyssa said smiling. "Oh man, I have to get to class." Alyssa said looking at her watch. "I'll catch up with you guys later." Alyssa said grabbing her backpack and bike before running off. Alyssa walked in to class and looked over at Aaron who was sitting in the back as usual. The teacher began lecturing the students on animal behaviors; Aaron was taking notes and listening intently. When class ended, Alyssa confronted him. "So where'd you learn to fight like that?" Alyssa asked.

"I taught myself. It's all about analyzing your opponent. Like when a tiger gets down, you know that they're going to pounce, so you need to be able to avoid them." Aaron explained before walking off.

During her next class, Alyssa's phone started to ring. "Alyssa, we have an Org in the plaza." Taylor said.

"I'll be right there." Alyssa said hanging up her phone.

Meanwhile, Aaron was already in the plaza relaxing during his free period when he saw an Org made of a dumpster emerge scaring off several people. "The world will be my trashcan." He said laughing evilly. Aaron sat there calmly watching the Org. "Why aren't you running? I'm going to destroy you." He said looking at Aaron who stood up from his chair while the Org shot a ball of garbage at him; Aaron ducked to the side avoiding the garbage.

The crystal in his pocket began to glow; Aaron could hear it tell him something as he pulled out his phone and pushed the button in the center. "Wild access!" He called out putting the phone to his ear. By the time the transformation had completed, a ranger clad in a reddish brown colored ranger suit now stood. On his left breast was the face of a fox emblazoned in gold while his helmet resembled the head of a fox. At his side was a sword whose blade resembled that of a long fur tail being curved, and the parts that were the fur sticking out were sharpened blades protruding from the main blade. The hilt was a reddish brown color with a white trim. "I feel so much stronger." Aaron thought to himself drawing the sword. "Now to deal with you." Aaron said shifting in to a fight stance. "I am the Sneaking Fox Ranger!"

"Bring it on!" The Org shouted as he fired garbage at Aaron who dodged each attack with skill before swinging at the Org. "Hold still!" He shouted as he continued to fire garbage at Aaron who kept avoiding it.

Just then the other rangers showed up and saw Aaron already fighting the Org. "It's the new ranger from last night." Taylor said looking at him.

"Yeah, and he's really good." Danny said smiling.

"Well let's give him a hand." Cole said pulling out his phone while the others did the same as they turned in to the Power Rangers.

"It's good to meet you." Max said as they all crowded near him.

"Yeah, it's nice to know that we have a new teammate." Alyssa said looking over at Aaron.

"I'm not on your team." Aaron said running at the Org while avoiding more of the garbage followed by him slashing the Org from behind.

"That fighting style, it's so familiar." Alyssa said as the others all readied their weapons for a final attack on the weakened Org.

"Get back!" Taylor yelled as they readied their jungle blade. Aaron saw it and quickly ran from the sword as they all swung together.

Aaron walked over to them once the Org had been destroyed. "I'll see you around." He said before running off.

"Who do you think he was?" Danny asked as they all reverted back to their normal forms.

"I think I have an idea." Alyssa said smiling at the others as they all went back to the Animarium.


	2. Chapter 2

**I already have three requests to add four rangers to this series. Very impressive after one day of publishing this story. I am going to be writing on the behalf of their creators in the near future. If you want to recommend an OC, please message me. If you want to do a spinoff, please message me. Check out some of my other stories if you want. Also, if you get a chance, fave, follow, and/or leave a review.**

Aaron sat in the back of class taking notes on the lecture when the teacher looked up at him. "Mr. Collins, can you please stop taking notes in that infernal notebook and look up at me for once!?" The teacher yelled angrily. Aaron looked up from his notes and glared at the teacher. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked sarcastically as he resumed his lecture.

"Makes it easier for me to do this." Aaron said grabbing his bag and walking to the front of the room. "I got permission from the dean to test out of this class, and I passed." Aaron said shoving the form with the dean's seal on it in to the teacher's chest.

"But, you're almost never in class, and your homework is mediocre at best." The teacher said in confusion and shock. "I'm going to take this up with the dean myself. You clearly cheated" He said angrily.

"How could I cheat when I was in a secure room with three teachers monitoring me the whole time?" Aaron asked crossing his arms.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it." He said shaking his fist.

"Well until you do, I'm out of here." Aaron said walking out of the room followed by several cheers from the other students.

"Sit down, all of you. We still have a lecture." The teacher said angrily as he resumed teaching. After class, he ran to the dean's office and slammed the form on his desk. "How does this slacker pass the final exam?" He asked holding up the form which the dean took from him.

"Ah, Aaron Collins, he's a very bright boy. He passed that test with flying colors, and he excels in all of his other classes. When I asked him why he wanted to test out of your class, he told me that he didn't like you." The dean said opening up a file on his desk. "In fact, there are several complaints about you misgrading tests and showing favoritism towards your other students." He said closing the file. "Look, I've known you for a while, but this is becoming unacceptable. I'm going to warn you to change your attitude or I'm going to have to let you go." The dean said with a sigh as the teacher walked out of the room clearly enraged by what just happened.

He walked back in to his classroom holding a stack of bubble sheets that he carried in to his office and inserted in to a grading machine and began punching in the correct answers while it began to grade the tests. "Stupid kid, who does he think he is?" The teacher cursed kicking the grading machine in anger. The machine began to shake violently and glowed as it changed form in to an Org. "What are you?" The teacher asked cowering on the floor.

"I am Grading Org, and I'm going to mark F for fatality." He said ready to swing at the professor.

Aaron could hear the screams of the teacher from the hall and ran in to the room to see the teacher cowering at the Org who was about to attack him. Aaron quickly ran over to him and stood in front of the professor. "Get out of here, go." Aaron said as the Org stopped his attack.

"I was wrong about you. Thank you." The professor said running off.

"You let him go. I'm going to mark you D for death." The Org said angrily as he charged at Aaron and knocked him against the wall sending papers flying everywhere.

Aaron cringed as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Wild access!" He called out as he turned in to the Sneaking Fox Ranger. "Bring it." Aaron said drawing his sword.

"Very well then." The Org said as he began firing razor sharp grading sheets at Aaron who was avoiding them with several acrobatic maneuvers before landing a hit on the Org who didn't seem to be backing down. "You're taking too much time. I'm just going to have to mark you as incomplete." He said knocking Aaron up against the wall. "Now to erase this mistake." He said holding what appeared to be a large pencil.

"Not so fast Grading Org! Lion blaster!" A voice called out as the creature was knocked back by several blasts by a gun. The other rangers quickly ran over to Aaron and helped him up. "It looked like you could use a hand."

"Ughhhh, more tests to grade." The Org groaned as he readied his pencil and swung at the rangers knocking them back. "I better go in to overdrive." He said pulling several beans from his pocket and eating them. The Org grew dramatically in size.

"It's time to form the Mega Zord guys. Wild Zords descend!" The rangers called out holding their daggers up. "Wild Zords, combine! Wild Force Mega Zord!" The rangers swung at the enlarged Org who caught their punch and tossed them back. He then stabbed them with a large pencil driving them to the ground as he beat them with the pencil.

"They need more strength." Aaron thought to himself as he looked up at the Mega Zord being pummeled by the Grader Org. "Wild Zord, descend!" Aaron shouted holding his sword up to the sky. The fox's eyes glowed blue as it descended from the sky and destroyed the Org's pencil. "Alright, now Fox Zord, combine!" Aaron called out as the fox's tail split off and became a sword while the body split in half as it manifested itself as armor on the Mega Zord creating a helmet, shoulder armor, and a sword. Aaron stood in the control center by Cole in the Soul Drive command center.

"No extra credit!" The Org shouted angrily as he charged at the Mega Zord.

Aaron interjected as he took control. "Dodge left. Dodge Right. Back up. Now it's time to finish this." Aaron said looking at the frustrated and tired Org. "Blue fox fire!" Aaron shouted as the Mega Zord's helmet's eyes glowed blue as did the sword in its hand. A blast of blue fire was shot from the eyes while waves of the blue fire were given off with each swing of the sword. The Org was no match for the incredibly powerful fire attack as it was destroyed.

Once the Mega Zord came apart Aaron stood in front of the five rangers. "Thank you for your help." Cole said reverting back to his normal form.

"Not bad." Taylor said crossing her arms.

"Thanks, but I have to go." Aaron said running off before reverting back to his normal form.

"Why does he always have to run off like that?" Max asked reverting back to his normal form.

"Maybe he's just afraid." Danny said reverting back to his normal form.

"It's okay. I think I know what to do." Alyssa said reverting back to her normal form.

The next day, the teacher had a change of heart giving all of the students A's on the test they took. Even his attitude seemed to be nicer as he called on more of his students.

After class, Alyssa biked through the park and saw Aaron skipping rocks in the pond. She stopped and walked over to him. "So, how are you?" She asked sitting next to him.

"I'm fine." Aaron said standing up.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked looking up at him.

"Home." Aaron said getting ready to walk off when Alyssa grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She said taking him by the arm and leading him off towards the Animarium.

"What is this place?" Aaron asked looking around at the lush jungle environment.

Just then, Princess Shayla emerged from the pond. "Welcome friend. I am Princess Shayla." She said with a warm smile.

"Alyssa, who's the kid?" Taylor asked looking at Aaron who looked fairly young for his age.

"This is Aaron, the guy I was telling you about. And he's the Sneaking Fox Ranger." Alyssa said smiling.

The others all stood there in shock while Aaron got ready to run, but was blocked by Danny and Max. "Relax. We aren't going to hurt you." Danny said as he brought Aaron back towards the group.

"You're quite the impressive ranger. I'm Cole." He introduced himself while the others did the same. "You should come and stay here with us. You're a ranger after all." Cole suggested while the others all nodded their heads and smiled.

"I'm not going to stay here." Aaron said clenching his fists and turning around.

"But why not?" Danny asked concerned.

"I'm a ranger and I'm okay with helping you guys out, but I don't belong here." Aaron responded.

"But you do, and you will always have a place here." Cole said smiling.

"Thanks, but I already have a place and my own life." Aaron said running off.

"That's too bad that he ran off." Max said walking up to the others.

"Well he knows that he has a place here, and that he is a ranger." Princess Shayla said looking at the positive.

"Yeah, and I know where to find him." Alyssa said smiling.

The next day after class, Alyssa ran over to Aaron who was packing up his bag. "Hey, you ran off yesterday."

"Yeah, I did." Aaron said putting his bag on his shoulder getting ready to walk off.

"Hey wait up." She said blocking him and setting her bag down. "Princess Shayla wanted you to have this." Alyssa said opening up her backpack. She produced a reddish brown zipper sweatshirt with his ranger symbol on the left breast, and a mural of the fox on the back with the caption _Sneaking Fox_ underneath it. "Well, try it on." Alyssa said excitedly. Aaron put the sweatshirt on and unzipped it as well as rolled the sleeves back to his elbows.

"Thanks. I'll see you around." Aaron said grabbing his bag and walking off.


	3. Chapter 3 The New Rangers

**This chapter is essentially designed to serve as the backstories for four new rangers brought about by my friends on . Jason and Arnold are owned by GraveSoul formerly know as DarkInsanityAngel. Erika Russell is owned by decode9. Jessica is owned by BlankCore. If you want to recommend an OC or write a spinoff to this story, you are more than welcome to as long as you message me to discuss it first. If you have the time fave, follow, and/or leave a review. I also have other stories to check out if you feel like it.  
**

 **Jason:**

Jason and his family consisting of his parents and his brother Arnold were currently on their family vacation. This year they decided to go on a cruise where they were currently docked off the coast of West Africa. Jason was seventeen years old, had short black hair with bangs that came over his eyes at time; they usually came over his left eye and eyebrow that was cut. On his left cheek were three claw marks that were given to him by the family cat when he wouldn't get out of its spot on the couch. Despite the heat that they were in, Jason was wearing a pair of black jeans with a chain hanging from the side followed by a black t-shirt that conformed to his body. "When are we going to get back to Turtle Cove? This place is so boring." He muttered under his breath as he looked over the railing of the boat.

It was early night and Jason was fed up with being on the boat and was about to walk off to do some late exploring when his brother stopped him. "Jase, where are you going? It's late out." He said chewing on some beef jerky.

"I'm going to go look around, and I don't want you following me. Stay here and keep your mouth shut. Got it?" He asked looking at his nine month younger brother with a piercing glare.

"Yeah Jase, I got it." He said walking off to another side of the boat looking dejected. Jason looked over at his brother before turning away and walking off the boat. At night, it was actually a bit colder, but Jason didn't seem to mind as he walked along the trail that the tour guide had taken them on earlier that day. Jason hadn't seen any animals the whole day, and he was starting to grow irritable as he walked down the trail. In the distance he could hear what sounded like a group of animals coming from a cave. As he got closer, they began to sound like laughter; Jason smiled knowing that he found a pack of hyenas in their den.

Jason cautiously walked in to the cave and walked forward only to be confronted by three of the hyenas who growled at him. He grew nervous as he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a pack of his brother's beef jerky. Jason opened the package which caused the hyenas to cease their growling. "Ugh, how does he eat this stuff?" Jason said eating one piece and quickly spitting it out. One of the hyenas walked over to the pile of regurgitated beef jerky and sniffed it before taking a bite. It then walked over to Jason nuzzling his side hoping to receive more of the jerky. "You want some more?" Jason asked holding out a piece to the hyena who eagerly accepted it from him. The other hyenas followed suit as Jason sat around them sharing the dried meat with them. Jason even started playing games with them playing fetch as he threw a piece and watched the hyenas race to get the meat and then run back to him for more; he smiled while playing with the hyenas, something he had not done in a while.

He didn't notice that he had depleted the bag of beef jerky which agitated the hyenas as they began to growl again. Jason grew nervous as he backed up against the wall; he pulled the switchblade from his pocket ready to defend himself against the wild animals. Jason waved the knife at them which didn't seem to do anything as one of them pinned him to the ground and knocked the knife from his hand.

All of a sudden, an unfamiliar growl could be heard which made the hyenas scatter. Jason could see a light growing closer to him and the growling grow louder. A creature wearing the pelts of several animals, with several animal eyes all over his body, and a spear in his hand walked over to Jason and swung his spear knocking him against the cave wall. Jason was covered in dust and debris as he fell from the crater made in the cave wall. "I haven't seen a creature like you before, but you shall join my collection as I am Poacher Org." The creature chuckled readying his spear.

"I'm not a trophy." Jason spat at him as he quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "Whatever you are, I'm going to destroy you." He readied his fists as the Org swung at him. Jason dodged it and punched the Org back.

"I thought that you would put up more of a fight." He chuckled swinging at Jason and knocking him against the wall once more. The larger indent in the wall began to glow as the Org readied its final attack. "I didn't see this coming, I'm outta here." The Org ran off fearing the glow from the wall.

"What is that?" Jason asked himself as he touched the glowing half of the wall which glowed brighter as he got closer to it. He put his ear to it and heard a pounding noise. Without warning the wall shattered as a large black creature pounced on him; its eyes were a light blue color and it had patches of white on it. The eyes of the large, black hyena met with Jason's before it let out a laughing sound and a black crystal sphere fell in to his hand followed by a black flip phone with a white trim on it. Jason was backed up against the wall and exhausted as he opened the phone. "Wild access!" He muttered putting the phone to his ear as he became the Ravaging Hyena Ranger; his uniform was black with the usual white trim, but instead of gold, the trim was a light blue. "Savage cycle!" He yelled throwing the crystal as a motorcycle materialized. Jason rode back to the boat before returning back to normal and collapsing on the bed in his cabin.

 **Arnold:**

"Jase, can you please tell me where you went last night?" The seventeen year old brother of Jason asked; their birthdays were nine months apart with Jason being born in January and Arnold being born in September.

"Look, you don't need to know, and you don't need to worry about it." Jason sternly told the husky, green eyed brunette with freckles bridging across his nose. "Go look at the manatees or something. That's what you do all day anyways." Jason said walking off to his cabin to go ponder what actually happened to him the night before as he felt the crystal in his pocket.

Arnold sighed as he took a bite of the beef jerky in his hand. He looked out on to the rocks and saw the large manatees bathing in the sun. He could see something else emerging from the water. What he didn't know was that it was the Poacher Org that Jason had encountered the night before. He saw the Org readying to attack the manatee.

At that moment, Jason jumped from the deck of the boat as the Ravaging Hyena Ranger attacking the Org with his ravager claws. "This ends here!" Jason shouted attacking the Org with the claws who was knocked back by the rapid attacks by Jason.

"Hey, I'll help you!" Arnold called out jumping from the deck and swimming towards the ranger and manatees.

"Get back, you'll get hurt." Jason told him while he ignored the ranger's orders.

"I want to help." Arnold said climbing on the rocks and performing a low sweep on the Org who fell to the ground while Jason began to rapidly attack it. Unluckily for Arnold, he tripped over the Org's spear and fell in to the water while the Org knocked Jason to another side of the rocks.

"Arnold!" Jason shouted as the Org picked up his spear and slowly limped towards him ready to finish him off.

Arnold began to sink slowly in the water; something had his foot trapped as he struggled to break loose. He was about to give up hope, when a large creature swam closer to him and nudged the debris away from him. Arnold was unconscious as the large creature brought him back on to the rocks. He coughed up water while the creature looked him in the eye. "Thank you." Arnold said affectionately wrapping his arms around the large creature that resembled a manatee. The creature glowed as a light brown crystal found its way in to Arnold's hand as well as a light brown flip phone. Arnold smiled as he opened the phone. "Wild access!" He shouted excitedly. "I'm the Crushing Manatee Ranger!" He shouted excitedly.

Jason watched as his brother had also become a ranger. "Great." He muttered under his breath. "Help me take this thing out!" Jason shouted as his brother stopped admiring himself to help. Arnold grabbed his Manatee shield and rushed the Org effectively saving Jason.

"Jump off my shield and hack him to pieces." Arnold said as his brother nodded his head and ran at the light brown ranger jumping off of the shield and impaling the Poacher Org in the head who exploded after Jason pulled the claws out.

Arnold walked over to his fellow ranger. "So who are you?" He asked extending his hand.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said ignoring the handshake and running off.

"Whatever, at least he can work as a team." Arnold thought to himself as he made his way back to the boat to rest from the battle he just had. They would both be returning to Turtle Cove in about a week.

 **Erika:**

Erika Russell stood at 5"6; she was a fair skinned girl, with shoulder length black hair tied off in to pigtails, and brown eyes. She wore an unzipped purple athletic jacket exposing a black t-shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers with a purple trim. She currently stood outside of a cave on the outskirts of Turtle Cove. She was doing a project for her biology class and wanted to examine the local bat population; she was studying to be a veterinarian. She pulled the flashlight from her bag and switched it on before entering the cave. She examined the roof of the cave carefully not wanting to disturb the bats that were most likely sleeping. As she walked, she could hear them rustling their wings. She held up her flashlight to her notebook and scribbled a few things down as she examined the bats.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a small bat lying on the ground; it appeared to be injured and in pain. She ran over to it and picked it up in her arms; it was smaller than she expected, probably the runt of its litter. It had an injured wing that needed to be tended to. "I'll take you back with me. I'll make you better." She told the creature reassuringly who seemed able to understand her as it nuzzled her affectionately. "Much calmer than I thought." She said to herself. She was ready to leave the cavern with the bat which she would most likely nurse back to health and document for her biology class, but something hit her in the back and knocked her to the ground. She held the bat closely making sure that it was okay before turning around to see what hit her.

It was an unusual creature that looked like an old fashioned detonator. "You're on my demolition site! I am Detonator Org!" It roared angrily as the T-shaped rod in its head went down setting off a small explosion that made the bats on the ceiling jump with fear as they flew around.

"Stop it, you're hurting the bats!" Erika yelled at the Org who paid her no mind as it set off another explosion causing some more rocks to fall close to her.

"I don't care about them!" The Org shouted causing another explosion and shooting a beam at Erika that knocked her against the rocks which were about to fall down on her. She held the bat closely with her eyes closed fearing death, but something else happened.

The tiny bat began to glow as it blasted the rocks back. It then floated in to the air and transformed in to a purple crystal as well as a purple flip phone with a white trim. Both of the objects fell in to Erika's hands. She could hear a voice as she opened the phone. "Wild access!" She called out as she transformed in to a ranger clad in purple. "I am the Gliding Bat Ranger!" She exclaimed as she drew two small wavy swords and rushed the Org with them. She slashed them repeatedly against the Org until it exploded in to nothing but a pile of dust. "That'll teach you." She said with a smile as she reverted back to her normal form and ran out of the cave brimming with excitement at what had just happened.

 **Jessica:**

Jessica was wearing a black water suit with a light blue trim as she performed tricks with the dolphins at the local water park in Turtle Cove. She lived one town over from Turtle Cove, but she worked at the water park to make extra money. Around her neck was a silver chain holding pendant that held a light blue pearl in its clasp; she never took it off and had it since she was a child. She had long black hair that went a little past her shoulders with light blue tips on them. At her high school, she was the captain of the girl's swim team and very popular as well as a straight A student. She was always nice and caring towards others, especially her friends. Once her night shift had ended, Jessica walked out of the locker room wearing a black long sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a light blue tank top; she also had on a pair of tight jeans and a pair of light blue sneakers with a white trim.

She walked by the pool and saw something moving in it. "What is that?" Jessica asked herself looking at the large ball of sludge moving in the pool. Without warning, the ball of sludge emerged from the pool and grew arms and legs.

"Hey, you're interrupting my late night swim!" The Org said angrily as it shot a ball of sludge at Jessica who jumped back to avoid it.

"Whoa, watch it!" She said angrily.

"Watch this!" He shouted blasting her with several amounts of sludge knocking her in to the pool. The sludge began to cover her body making it hard for her to move as she struggled in the murky water. While she struggled, the pendant around her neck began to glow; she ripped off the glowing crystal sphere as a light blue flip phone with a white trim materialized in her hand.

"Wild access!" Jessica shouted as she became a ranger clad in a light blue uniform. "I'm the Diving Seahorse Ranger!" She shouted pulling a curved club from her side that resembled the body of a seahorse. She swung at the Org and knocked him in to the pool. "Bring it." She said readying to swing at it again. The Org shot another ball of sludge at her that she knocked back with the club. Jessica jumped in to the pool and began beating the Org in the water. She threw the club which turned blue as it charged at the Org at an incredible speed before swimming back to her hand. She began swinging it in the water and watched the Org get hit by incredibly large and powerful waves of water. "Seahorse slash!" Jessica shouted making contact with the Org's head before it exploded in the water.

Jessica waited until the Org had been destroyed before getting out of the water and returning to her normal form. "That was really cool." She said examining the crystal in her hand before putting it back in her pocket. "I better get going or I'm going to be late getting home tonight." She thought looking at her watch before running off to go home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason and Arnold are owned by GraveSoul formerly know as DarkInsanityAngel. Erika Russell is owned by decode9. Jessica is owned by BlankCore on . If you want to recommend an OC or write a spinoff to this story, you are more than welcome to as long as you message me to discuss it first. If you have the time fave, follow, and/or leave a review. I also have other stories to check out if you feel like it.**

"So, a total of five new rangers have popped up in the last three weeks." Taylor said recalling the encounters with the other rangers with her friends.

"And, there will probably be more to come." Cole said thinking about it.

"It just means beating the Orgs will be a lot easier." Max said smiling as he kicked his feet up.

 _At the same time…_

Aaron woke up, got dressed in his usual clothing with his ranger hoodie and turned on the stove and began making breakfast. He cracked a couple of eggs in to the pan and put some bread in the toaster.

Jason and Arnold both woke up to their mother calling them down for breakfast. They both put on their ranger vests. Jason's consisted of a black vest with a hyena depicted in light blue saying Ravaging Hyena beneath it. Arnold wore a larger brown vest that said Crushing Manatee on it. They both stared at each other briefly before heading down stairs for breakfast. Arnold kept a cooler in the freezer full of popsicles which he had started eating instead of his usual jerky snack. Their mother both set a plate of pancakes in front of both of them and watched them start to eat.

Erika woke up, showered, and got dressed in her purple ranger jacket which resembled an athletic jacket as opposed to the normal vest. She headed toward the university cafeteria to go and get some breakfast.

Jessica just finished her morning swim practice and went to take a shower. She walked out of the locker room wearing a pair of tight jeans, light blue sneakers with a white trim, and a light blue ranger athletic jacket that had Diving Seahorse written on the back; the jacket was unbuttoned revealing a black tank top. She had her backpack hanging from her shoulder as she left the pool.

Princess Shayla ran over to the fountain as she watched it start to bubble. "Rangers, there's an Org in the junkyard." She told them as the rangers all ran over to see the Org that looked like a cockroach.

"Well, let's go after it." Max said ready to run while Taylor grabbed him by the back of his shirt and held him back.

"No, let's see if the new guys can handle it." Taylor told him. "Let's see if they can actually be rangers."

"But what if they can't do it?" Max asked with concern.

"Then we'll intervene, but for now, let's just watch." Taylor said as she and the others left the Animarium to go find where the Org was so that they could watch the fight.

Aaron's phone beeped just as he sat down to eat. "Crap." He muttered under his breath as he quickly ate the eggs and transferred his coffee in to a travel mug before running out the door.

Jason and Arnold's phones beeped simultaneously. "I gotta go." Jason said leaving a few pancakes on his plate before running out the door.

"Yeah, so do I." Arnold said finishing his pancakes and Jason's before he ran out the door.

Erika was sitting in the cafeteria eating breakfast with a few of her friends. "Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I have to get going." She said grabbing her bag and running off.

Jessica was sitting in her car, a light blue convertible, with the hood down as she blasted one of her favorite pop songs. She looked over at the truck next to her and saw the guys staring at her wearing tank tops with surf boards in the back of their cars. "Hey, you wanna catch some waves with us?" One of the guys asked flashing a smile.

Just then, Jessica's phone started beeping. "Sorry, but I have plans." She said as the light turned green and she sped off.

Aaron was the first to arrive as he transformed in to the Sneaking Fox Ranger. "Look, we have a pest problem." The Org said turning around to face Aaron.

"You're one to talk. Wild access!" Jason shouted as he became the Ravaging Hyena Ranger.

"Sorry I'm late, I was having breakfast. Wild access!" Arnold shouted as he became the Crushing Manatee Ranger.

"Asshole ate my pancakes." Jason cursed under his breath.

Just then, Erika and Jessica ran over. "Looks like we're just in time. Wild access!" They both shouted as Erika became the Gliding Bat Ranger and Jessica became the Diving Seahorse Ranger.

"Ughh, more pests." The Cockroach Org groaned as he rushed at the rangers knocking them all back.

"Guys, we need to work together." Jessica said grabbing her seahorse club. "I'll strike him upfront. You guys attack from all sides."

"Let's do it." Arnold said grabbing his shield. "Hyena, you wanna go poacher on this guy?" Jason nodded his head in understanding as he grabbed his ravager claws. Erika and Jessica ran at him while Aaron drew his sword and Jason jumped off of his brother's shield for an all out attack on the Org who blocked them and knocked them to the ground.

"You can't kill a cockroach by stepping on it." He chuckled as he blasted the rangers with a blaster attached to one of his arms.

Jessica could hear her zord speaking to her. "Fox, connect your sword to my club." She instructed. Aaron obliged as he inserted his sword in to the club while the blunt end of it glowed. "Seahorse's rage!" They shouted in unison as the Org was blasted with a light blue colored fire.

"Nice, if you can't squish it, torch it." Jason said as he rushed at the weakened Org and slashed it with his ravager claws.

"Allow me to cut him down to size." Erika said grabbing her bat swords and decapitating the Org whose neck was exposed as he was taken back from the prior attacks.

"Stupid girl, a cockroach can survive three days without its head." The Org chuckled as it picked up its head and reattached it to his body. "Clearly you can't crush me, so I'll make it my job to crush you!" He roared as he pulled some seeds from his pockets and swallowed them growing to an enormous size.

The other rangers had been watching the whole time. "Okay, now we should give them a hand." Taylor said pulling out her phone.

Cole stopped her. "No, let's give them a chance. Red Lion seems to think that they can do it and I trust him." Cole said putting his hand to his heart. "Plus you said that we should see what they can do. Let's see if they can combine their Zords." Cole said watching intently.

"Fine." Taylor said crossing her arms knowing that Cole was right.

"Guys, we need to try and form the Mega Zord." Jessica said holding her weapon to the sky while the others followed suit. "Wild Zords, descend!" They all shouted holding their crystals to the sky. The Wild Zords descended from the Animarium and roared as each one attacked the enlarged Org. "Wild Zords, combine!" They shouted as the Wild Zords began to change shape and combine together. Erika's bat formed the torso while Jason's hyena formed the legs, Jessica's seahorse formed an arm, Arnold's manatee formed the other arm, and Aaron's fox became the helmet and a sword held in the seahorse arm.

"Let's exterminate this guy!" Erika said nodding to her team.

"Manatee slam!" Arnold shouted as the Mega Zord threw a punch at the Org who was knocked back.

"Fox fire slash!" Aaron and Jessica shouted together as the Org was hit with a slash made of blue fire.

"Bat glider charge!" Erika shouted as the Org was knocked back while the bat wings on the back ignited propelling the Mega Zord forward and ramming the Cockroach Org who fell to the ground.

"Hyena jump and jab!" Jason shouted as the Mega Zord jumped up high and kicked the Org directly in the chest causing it to explode. They all cheered as the Mega Zord broke apart and they returned to their normal forms to introduce themselves, except for Jason who said thank you and ran off before returning back to normal.

"Wow, they did it. I'm impressed." Taylor said as she and the other rangers all walked off to return to the Animarium.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason was at the gym wearing a pair of black shorts and a black athletic t-shirt. He had a set of wrist guards on as he sparred with another person who was twice his size. Jason threw another punch knocking him on to his back. "Get up! Give me a real fight." He said standing over his opponent who was rubbing his head in pain. He shook his head and walked away. "Worthless trash." Jason muttered under his breath. "Anyone here want to give me a real fight?" He asked loudly for the whole gym to hear.

Aaron had been running on the treadmill for a while watching Jason fight each challenger and beat them every time. He was getting tired of watching him fight and not being satisfied with his skill. He stepped off the treadmill and put on a pair of wrist guards. "Let's go, Hyena." Aaron said getting in to a fight stance.

"How'd you know that?" Jason asked glaring at him angrily.

"You're relentless and you refuse to stop fighting even when you know you've won. Just like that ranger." Aaron told him.

"Okay then, Fox boy." Jason said realizing his opponent. "You're always watching and only fighting when you need to. It's pathetic." He said throwing the first punch.

Aaron dodged it. "I'm not watching. I'm analyzing. That punch was predictable because of your impulsive nature."

"Try this on for size." Jason said lunging at Aaron and barraging him with rapid-fire punches that he dodged until he finally landed one knocking Aaron on to his back. "Looks like relentless force beats pathetic analyzing." Jason smirked.

Aaron sighed and performed a low sweep knocking Jason on to his back. "Focus and awareness will always beat rash behavior." Aaron said walking off.

Jason wasn't finished with the fight as he stood up and jumped at Aaron who simply moved to the side while Jason fell to the floor not expecting Aaron to dodge him.

"Never let your guard down." Aaron said glaring at him. "By the way, either you tell your brother that you're a ranger or I'll tell him for you." He kicked Jason in the side staring down at him coldly. He grabbed a towel before heading to the locker room to change and head out for the day.

Jason was staying at the gym today relentlessly attacking the punching bag in front of him. He was frustrated first by Aaron beating him and then by the proposition he made. He punched the bag with all of his rage until it punched him back knocking him up against a wall. Everyone saw the punching bag transform and ran from the gym fearing the strange phenomenon. Jason brushed himself off and grabbed his phone. "Wild access!" He shouted becoming the Ravaging Hyena Ranger. He rushed at the Org only to be knocked back.

Jason fought the Org for a while on his own, constantly being knocked to the ground. "Come on, give me a real fight, ranger!" He shouted angrily running at Jason. He never made contact with him as he was blocked by the shield belonging to the Manatee Ranger.

"Arnold." He thought to himself looking down in shame. He stood back up just as all of the other rangers arrived ready to help defeat the enemy in front of them. The rangers all attacked the Org and were knocked back, except for Aaron who was moving around the Orgs attack and occasionally landing a hit with his sword. Jason could see the fighting style that defeated him working. He sighed and rushed at the Org from behind landing several hits with his claws. "Ravaging slash!" He shouted attacking the Org who was defenseless to the attacks on both ends. The rangers watched him collapse and eventually explode rendering the Punching Bag Org destroyed. Aaron ended his form and looked at Jason reminding him of what he told him earlier.

Jason walked over to Arnold nervously. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"It's no problem." Arnold said smiling.

"It is. I haven't been honest with you, Arnold." Jason said ending his ranger form revealing his identity to Arnold.

"Jase, you're a ranger too? Sweet." Arnold said ending his form.

"Nice work, Jase." Aaron said smiling at him slightly mocking him.

"Watch it, or I'll pound you." Jason said glaring at him.

"Come on guys. We're a team here." Jessica said as she and Erika ended their ranger forms.

"Yeah, Jase." Aaron joked.

"You're so dead." Jason said smiling giving chase to Aaron who was already sprinting off.

"Should we go after them?" Erika asked looking at her friends.

"No, let's just see how it goes." Jessica said smiling as they walked outside and saw Aaron sitting high up in a tree while Jason was struggling to climb as Aaron threw acorns at him. "They act like such kids at times." She said watching Aaron laughing while Jason stood there angrily. Once Jason had made it three quarters to the top, Aaron had jumped down and smiled up at Jason who was no match for Aaron's evasiveness and agility. Everyone else just laughed until Jason finally gave up. Arnold suggested that they go get something to eat. They all agreed and walked off smiling and joking together.


	6. Chapter 6 (New Ranger)

**Sorry I haven't published a new chapter for a while, but life and stuff. As always feel free to fave follow and/or leave a review. Colton belongs to gaywhovian93 on fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you'll check out some of my other stories.**

Colton was twenty-three, and currently worked at the urban apparel store known as Interesting Subject. He stood five feet and nine inches tall, and with the piercings on his ears and lips and the pink highlights in his blonde hair, he was a model employee for this trendy, out of the norm, company.

Currently, he was restocking the meme t-shirts while simultaneously trying to help several customers pick out clothing. Being gay, he had the stereotypical eye for fashion that he refused to waste; his nametag even read _gay best friend._ The customers seemed to enjoy him, his personality, and his hospitality, earning him several recommendations from frequent shoppers. Just as he finished helping a girl find the right color shirt that he wanted, his manager walked over; she was adorned with piercings on her face and tattoos up and down her arms. While she appeared to be intimidating, she was actually very nice once you got to know her. "Colton, I need you to go and get some of the boxes in the back. The really big sale is tomorrow, and we can't run out of everything like last time."

Colton remembered the last sale in his head. The registers were full, there was screaming, fighting, and he was almost trampled trying to restock the shelves. He shook at the thought. "Don't worry Henrietta, I got it." Colton ran off smiling a little knowing that she hated being called by her real name.

"Don't call me that!" She shouted in his direction while he went in to the back of the store with the door closing behind him.

"Okay, let's move some boxes." He said to himself removing the pink, plaid button down shirt leaving him in just a black tank top and his blue jeans. He stretched a little flexing his biceps as he walked over to the stack of boxes in the middle of the room. He lifted three boxes at a time carrying them over to the shelf near the door where he unpacked them and organized them so that they could easily restock tomorrow when needed. After the third stack of boxes, he tripped spilling the contents on to the floor. He cursed under his breath while he started to pick the clothing and accessories off of the floor.

He adjusted his glasses when something under one of the shelves caught his eye. He could see a faint glow coming from the shelf. He reached under the shelf and began fumbling around pulling out old receipts, candy wrappers, old food, and even a dead mouse earning a loud scream from Colton as he finally pulled out a pink crystal sphere.

Henrietta ran to the back when she heard the scream. Colton immediately put the sphere in his pocket. "Colton, I heard screaming. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just found a dead mouse and got a little freaked out." He said pointing to the floor where the mouse was.

"Just go wash your hands and finish stocking. I need to go give the cleaning crew a piece of my mind." She said walking off towards her office and slamming the door behind her. Faint screams and swearing could be heard from the office, and it wasn't Henrietta.

Colton did as he was told and finished out his shift for the day and heading home. He didn't notice the boy wearing a reddish-brown sweatshirt with the hood up watching him from the window of a nearby chain restaurant. He rented an apartment downtown. Despite his outgoing work personality, Colton was a bit more secluded in his private time. Typically, he only hung out with his close friends, but once he made new friends, he liked to keep them around. He locked himself in to his room and pulled the pink crystal from his pocket. He stared at it curiously until he felt a rumbling beneath his feet. He ducked down thinking it was an earthquake, but after a few minutes, he walked over to the window where he saw a strange creature made of what looked like a jackhammer terrorizing several people. He quickly retreated back not noticing the glowing crystal in his clenched fist.

When he finally did notice it, the crystal had begun to transform pushing his hand apart and revealing a pink cell phone. Colton stared at the phone in his hand in disbelief. He opened it and saw what looked like a flamingo inside the crystal. "Wild access!" He shouted as he began to transform until he was fully clad in a pink ranger outfit. He immediately jumped out the window and ran across several rooftops until he finally landed in front of the monster ready to fight as he pulled out a pink bow and arrow.

"What are you supposed to be? The fairy ranger?" The Org chuckled.

"Close, I'm the Graceful Flamingo, and I'm going to crush you!" Colton said firing several arrows from the bow and knocking the Org back.

"You're going to have to be more jacked to beat me!" The Org drilled in to the ground causing a small tremor that knocked Colton down.

"I just need to be me to beat you!" Colton shouted standing up and charging the Org delivering several punches and kicks in to it. "Flamingo's feather barrage!" Colton shouted as he fired several arrows at the Org who stood defenseless as it exploded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work tomorrow." Colton ended his form as he walked off to go and get some rest.

The hooded boy from earlier stood atop a roof where a smile was visible across his face. He walked from the roof and towards Turtle Cove University where he entered the underground tunnels and walked through the labyrinth until he came across a locked room that he entered and relocked behind him. He removed the hood as the lights came on revealing a pair of yellow eyes that looked over at a tank full of green slime resembling the remnants of several Orgs. By the tank was a computer and several other pieces of equipment that both looked scientific and possibly magical. "New ranger. Things just got a little more interesting. That Org was just a test for the other rangers, but a new one makes things a bit more interesting." He sat down at the computer and poured himself a cup of coffee as he got to work on his next project.


	7. Chapter 7 (Dead Rangers)

**Sorry for not posting for a while. The story is not dead. Consider this chapter a set up as well as an adjustment.**

Three thermoses were now sitting on his desk filled with a sickly purple sludge. "Orgs on the run." Aaron chuckled putting them in to his backpack. He ran out of the room locking the door behind him as he ran off to class. Jessica saw him sprinting off to class and grabbed his backpack by the zipper. One of the thermoses slid out.

She picked it up and opened it blindly taking a sip before spitting it out and running off to class. "Must have been some old juice or something."

 _Later on the Animarium…_

Arnold saw Aaron's backpack sitting by the fountain as his stomach growled. He unzipped it and grabbed one of the thermoses. He held it upside down impatiently trying to open it. The contents splashed him.

"Don't go through other people's stuff." Jason looked at his brother and smirked. Arnold felt an overwhelming anger as he grabbed the other thermos and doused his brother with it.

Aaron walked over with a binder in his hand and looked at the both of them. "You idiots. Do you have any idea what was in those things?" They both shook their heads as they hunched over. Jessica walked over and looked at them and followed suit. Aaron looked at his backpack and saw that the thermoses were gone. "Wild access!" He transformed in to the Sneaking Fox ranger. Aaron looked at the three of them and grabbed his sword. He swung at Arnold who immediately exploded in to green sludge.

Aaron was preparing for another attack when the other two transformed in to Orgs. "Crap!" He ran off of the Animarium with the Orgs following him. He paused at a busy intersection where he saw Erika and Colton waiting. "New guy, you ready?"

"Yeah, just call me Colton."

Erika looked at Aaron and then the rest of the area. "Hey, we need Arnold, Jessica, and Jason."

"Arnold's taken care of. Jessica and Jason are right there." Aaron pointed to the Orgs.

"What do you mean?" Both of them looked at Aaron who was trying to change the subject.

"They took something I made, drank it or something, and this happened."

"What did you make?"

"I was making Orgs, and they drank the compressed stuff."

"You mean like concentrated?" Colton asked looking at Aaron. He nodded his head.

"We'll talk about this after we deal with the Orgs." Erika sighed grabbing her blades as she rushed the creature resembling Jessica. "Jessica, snap out of it."

"She's not in there." Aaron called out leaning on a post moving enough to dodge projectiles being cast by Jason. Aaron pulled out his sword and looked at Jason. "Come here, Jase. I have a surprise for you." The creature roared charging Aaron who dodged him. "Try again, Jase." He rushed Aaron once more. Aaron extended his sword just in time as Jason ran straight through it causing him to explode.

Jessica was proving to be more difficult. Colton and Erika found themselves struggling to subdue her. Colton barraged her with arrows while Erika attempted to strike with her swords only to be knocked back. "Jessica, snap out of it!" Erika shrieked on the brink of tears.

"Grow up. This isn't a fairy tale." Aaron rushed her delivering the final blow.

"Now, we talk about those experiments that you've been doing." Erika crossed her arms glaring at him angrily for the battle and the loss of her teammates and friends.

"If you want to find out, my lab was in the tunnels of the university. I'm out of here." Aaron broke in to a sprint running off. Colton and Erika both began to chase him. Aaron punched Colton sending him to the ground.

He and Erika locked swords. "Tell me to my face what you did."

"I did nothing. They took my stuff without permission. I didn't want any of this to happen." Aaron pushed her off and ran disappearing in to a crowd of people. He ended his ranger form on the brink of tears as he hopped on to a ferry. "I didn't want any of this to happen."

 **Killing off characters is never easy, personally and writing-wise, but when someone wants their characters pulled, I do it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that the next will be more interesting than this.**


End file.
